The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly to dynamically generating solution stacks.
Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. In this regard, shared resources may be provided to computers and other devices as a utility over a network, such as a private network and/or a public network (e.g., the Internet). The resources can include computation/processing, software applications, data access, data management, and data storage. End users need not know the specific location or other details of a cloud infrastructure. Nonetheless, end users can access cloud based applications through a web browser or a light weight desktop or mobile application, while business software and data can be stored in the cloud.